Broken Angel
by NichanJung
Summary: Cinta adalah luka untuk hatinya yang selembut dan seputih kapas. Ketika air mata dan darah menodai kapas itu, meski setitik, ia tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi kapas yang sama seperti semula. Meanie Fanfic. Wonwoo. Mingyu. Gyuwon. Yaoi. DLDR.
Nichan_Jung Present

Broken Angel

Cast: Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Support Cast: Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Minghao

Genre: Angst/Hurt

Rate: T

Warning: typo, kesalahan EYD, narasi berantakan, baper, ooc

Summary:

Cinta adalah luka untuk hatinya yang selembut dan seputih kapas. Ketika air mata dan darah menodai kapas itu, meski setitik, ia tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi kapas yang sama seperti semula

~ Broken Angel ~

Jeon Wonwoo

Ia adalah jelmaan malaikat. Tubuh ramping tinggi sempurna. Kulit putih bersih, halus bak porselen. Ia lelaki yang memiliki hati seperti seorang ibu. Ia anak yang menuhankan orang tua, cintanya kepada mereka melebihi hidupnya sendiri. Wonwoo seorang sahabat yang rela disakiti demi senyuman sahabatnya. Dan Wonwoo adalah kekasih yang kesetiaan dan cintanya bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan cinta seorang Romeo kepada Juliet ataupun perjuangan seorang Jack untuk menyelamatkan Rose dalam sejarah Titanic.

Wonwoo sosok yang bersahaja. Tidak menampilkan banyak ekspresi di wajahnya. Ia juga sangat irit bicara. Bukan karena ia sombong atau tidak mengindahkan sekitarnya. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut kata-katanya bisa menyakiti orang lain.

Wonwoo mendeskripsikan semua perasaannya lewat tindakan. Ia akan memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang terpuruk. Ia akan tersenyum jika sahabatnya bahagia. Dan ia akan melakukan beribu cara untuk menguatkan orang-orang tersayang di sekitarnya. Bahkan Wonwoo mengobankan hatinya untuk seseorang yang ia cintai, Kim Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu

Lelaki dengan sejuta keindahan. Kim Mingyu lelaki lambang kesempurnaan. Senyumnya adalah magnet. Gerakannya adalah pertunjukan musikal yang memesona. Suaranya seperti derai bayu yang bergesekan dengan nyiur di pinggir pantai. Tambahan sepasang taring yang membuat kesempurnaannya tidak bisa digugat walau sedikitpun.

Namun pada masa lalu, ada sebuah kenistaan yang menodai kesempurnaan sosok Mingyu. Kertertarikannya pada benda haram bernama narkoba meninggalkan setitik nila dalam lembaran hidupnya. Itu adalah masa dimana semua keindahan dan kesempurnaan seolah lenyap dari hidupnya. Kim Mingyu terpuruk sampai pada dasar terdalam.

Saat itulah seorang malaikat dalam wujud Jeon Wonwoo mendatanginya. Lelaki yang merupakan sahabat dari kecilnya itu mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk menghilangkan noda pada lembaran putih Mingyu. Wonwoo dengan segala cinta dan kasih sayang yang dimilikinya berjuang, perlahan mengikis keburukan Mingyu.

Dua tahun lebih waktu yang dibutuhkan Wonwoo untuk menemani Mingyu merenggut kembali kejayaannya. Bahkan Wonwoo yang memang tinggal sebatang kara, meninggalkan rumah dan pekerjaannya demi kesembuhan lelaki yang dicintainya dari sekolah junior ini. Wonwoo pindah ke rumah Mingyu.

Orang tua Mingyu merupakan penguat terbesar Wonwoo untuk mengembalikan Mingyu. Pasangan paruh baya itu menumpukan seluruh harapan hidupnya kepada sang anak semata wayang. Sehingga Wonwoo merasa kesembuhan Mingyu adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak akan tergantikan bagi keduanya.

Kini Mingyu sudah bersih. Dia seperti terlahir kembali dengan semua warna suci pada dirinya. Tidak hanya kecanduan pada benda laknat itu saja yang menghilang, tetapi sifat dan tingkah lakunya juga semakin terpuji. Mingyu bersama dengan Wonwoo melewati fase terberat dalam hidup. Mereka bersama saling merangkul dan menguatkan. Sehingga saat Mingyu mengungkapkan rasa cinta kepada Wonwoo, lelaki minim ekspresi itu menerimanya dengan perasaan haru yang membuncah. Bahkan kedua orang tua Mingyu merestui mereka meski pada dasarnya itu sesuatu yang tabu.

~ Broken Angel ~

Hari-hari dijalani Wonwoo bersama Mingyu dengan penuh cinta. Wonwoo masih tinggal di rumah Mingyu, kedua orang tua Mingyu melarangnya pindah kembali ke rumahnya. Mingyupun memintanya untuk tetap berada di sana. Wonwoo pikir itu tidak masalah baginya, toh ia pun hidup sendiri di rumahnya yang cukup besar itu. Sementara sanak keluarganya hampir semuanya berada di Jepang.

Bagi Wonwoo, orang tua Mingyu sudah seperti orang tua kandungnya. Kehilangan saat umurnya masih sangat belia membuat Wonwoo menjadi sosok yang mandiri dan meninggalkan banyak pelajaran hidup baginya. Kehangatan cinta yang diberikan orang tua Mingyu terkadang membuatnya merasa menjadi seorang anak yang lengkap. Ia tidak akan meminta hal lain kepada Tuhan selain menjaga kedua orang ini tetap hidup dengan kebahagiaan dan umur yang panjang.

Hampir tiga taun semenjak Mingyu divonis bersih total dari narkoba. Kehidupan mereka memang selalu indah tiap saatnya. Tidak berkekurangan apapun. Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun lulus senior high school dengna nilai yang cukup baik. Kini mereka sudah menjadi mahasiswa di perguruan tinggi ternama di Seoul.

Namun selayaknya tidak ada yang tahu kapan kematian mendatangi, begitupun dengan masa depan. Mingyu yang menjadi mahasiswa baru perlahan beranjak. Lelaki itu setiap harinya berubah menjadi sosok lain yang tidak Wonwoo kenali. Entah sejak kapan kehangatan Mingyu menguar. Mingyu mulai sering meninggalkan Wonwoo di belakang, sementara dirinya menapaki jalan di depannya tanpa genggaman Wonwoo.

Yang mengherankan lagi adalah sikap terbiasa Mingyu. Jika Wonwoo seperti tercekat dan hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat pertama kali Mingyu meninggalkan dan mengabaikannya, Mingyu justru sebaliknya. Senyuman manis sering Wonwoo lihat di bibir plum Mingyu. Seolah ketiadaan Wonwoo adalah hal biasa yang tidak akan dicari keberadaannya oleh hatinya. Mingyu menciptakan sebuah sekat _invisible_ diantara mereka.

Orang tua Mingyu bukannya tidak paham dengan kondisi aura gelap di sekitar hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mereka bahkan mencoba menanyakan kepada puteranya mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan lagi-lagi dengan tanpa beban Mingyu menjawab semua baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang berubah. Wonwoo mendengar penuturan Mingyu waktu itu. Ia meremas dada kirinya, ada tusukan menyakitkan di sana. Mungkin Mingyu tidak menyadari ia sudah menorehkan segaris luka pada hati lembut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mencoba mensugesti dirinya jika semuanya memang seperti yang Mingyu katakan, tidak ada yang berubah. Ia mencoba mendekati Mingyu dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Mencoba menyampaikan kerinduan mendalamnya kepada sang kekasih. Tapi sinyal itu tidak sampai pada indera perasa Mingyu, uluran tangan Wonwoo terhenti bahkan sebelum bersentuhan dengan epidermis Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mampu menelan kekecewaannya. Menumpuknya di sudut hatinya. Berharap itu terakhir kali potongan kekecewaan itu dikumpulkan di hatinya.

Mingyu setiap harinya selalu sibuk. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan lelaki kelebihan melanin ini. Yang wonwoo perhatikan Mingyu menjadi sangat intens dengan ponselnya. Selain itu Mingyu juga sering tidak berada di rumah meski itu bukan jam atau harinya kuliah. Jikapun Mingyu memiliki kegiatan perkuliahan, ia akan pulang sangat terlambat, tak jarang Wonwoo membukakan pintu untuknya menjelang tengah malam. Mingyu bahkan mengabaikan raut cemas pada wajah Wonwoo.

Orang lain yang terbiasa melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak akan menyadari ada dinding tak kasat mata diantara keduanya. Mingyu masih tersenyum kepada Wonwoo, mereka masih saling bicara, bahkan terkadang Mingyu masih menyentuhnya pada tempat yang biasa. Namun yang Wonwoo rasakan semua itu hampa, tidak ada perasaan. Sang ibu juga menyadari hal itu. Tak jarang Ibu Mingyu akan memeluk Wonwoo untuk memberikan kekuatan kepada lelaki putih itu. Ibu Mingyu sangat paham apa yang Wonwoo rasakan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Baik Wonwoo maupun ibu Mingyu sebenarnya takut merasakan perubahan Mingyu. Mereka takut dan cemas jika Mingyu akan kembali berhubungan dengan narkoba lagi. Mereka takut jika Mingyu terkontaminasi kembali. Karena itu mereka selalu mencoba membuat percakapan menjurus ke sana. Mingyu marah dan bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah menyentuh benda haram itu lagi. Mingyu bersumpah dengan hidupnya ia tidak akan kembali ke lembah hitam dan hina itu lagi. Wonwoo dan ibu Mingyu bernafas lega mendengarnya, meski Wonwoo sempat gemetaran merasakan ketakutan saat Mingyu marah. Sepanjang kebersamaan mereka, Mingyu tidak pernah memarahinya.

~ Broken Angel ~

Setelah tiga bulan menghabiskan waktu dalam rasa penasaran akan perubahan Mingyu, Wonwoo menemukan kejelasan.

Kwon Soonyoung

Sahabat Mingyu yang juga merupakan kekasih Lee Jihoon, sahabat Wonwoo, mengungkapkan sebuah kenyataan yang sekejap saja meretakkan belahan hati Wonwoo yang setengahnya sudah dipenuhi kekecewaan.

Soonyoung mengatakan kepadanya jika Mingyu sedang dekat dengan seorang lelaki imut bernama Minghao. Mereka teman sekelas di beberapa mata kuliah, selain itu mereka juga tergabung dalam klub basket fakultasnya. Awalnya semua terlihat biasa sampai saat Soonyoung memergoki Mingyu mengelus pelan pipi tirus Minghao. Jihoon mengamuk saat itu, ingin melabrak dua orang yang terlihat saling tertarik itu. Beruntung Soonyoung masih bisa mengendalikan amarah Jihoon meski sebagai balasannya ia yang harus mendengar segala cercaan dan makian untuk Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak berkutik. Ia terdiam. Pandangannya menjadi kosong. Keduanya terasa dingin, nafasnya terputus-putus. Soonyoung menyadari perubahan kecil yang diperlihatkan wajahnya, namun Soonyoung sangat paham jika di dalam sana hati Wonwoo sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Jihoon sudah mewanti-wantinya, Wonwoo sosok yang tidak akan menvisualisasikan kesakitan di dalamnya. Soonyoung segera menghubungi Jihoon, malam itu Wonwoo menginap di rumah Jihoon untuk pertama kalinya semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu, sejak ia tinggal bersama keluarga Mingyu.

Dering ponsel Wonwoo terus bergema sepanjang malam. Jika bukan karena itu panggilan dari Ibu Mingyu, maka Wonwoo sama sekali akan mengacuhkannya. Namun kelembutan perempuan yang dianggapnya ibu itu tidak bisa menahannya untuk mengangkat telefon tersebut.

"Tenanglah Ibu. Aku menginap di rumah Jihoon. Aku baik-baik saja, Jihoon hanya ingin ditemani karena ia sendirian di rumahnya."

Wonwoo menangis setelah berbohong kepada ibu Mingyu. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbohong kepada wanita itu, dan rasa bersalah menggerogoti perasaannya.

Jihoon memberikan pelukan terhangatnya kepada Wonwoo. Tangan kecilnya ditepukkan beberapa kali ke punggung Wonwoo yang bergetar hebat. Berharap pelukannya bisa menenangkan sang sahabat.

Sementara Mingyu sama sekali tidak menanyakan keberadaannya. Tidak ada pesan maupun panggilan dari lelaki yang dicintai Wonwoo itu. Seolah-oleh kehilangan Wonwoo bukan masalah besar baginya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, tanpa sengaja Wonwoo melihat Mingyu dan lelaki bernama Minghao itu. Mereka sedang mengobrol dnegan sangat akrab di kantin fakultas. Mereka bercengkrama, tangan keduanya bertautan, sesekali Mingyu akan merapikan poni yang lelaki satunya. Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Wonwoo beranjak dari kantin dengan membawa hatinya yang hancur. Ia melangkah dengan pandangan kosong. Wonwoo masih ingat dengan jelas wajah Mingyu yang tersenyum hangat kepada Minghao. Wonwoo memutar kembali refleksi air muka Mingyu yang tertawa sampai sudut matanya berair. _Sebahagia itukah?_ Batin Wonwoo.

Dari arah berlawanana, Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengamati fenomena di depannya. Mingyu dan Minghao yang dilingkupi aura bahagia, dan Jeon Wonwoo yang terlihat hancur.

"Mingyu benar-benar keterlaluan dan bodoh. Ia menyianyiakan malaikat seperti Wonwoo." Ucap Jihoon.

"Suatu hari nanti ia akan menyesal dan mencari Wonwoo di saat ia dalam keterpurukan. Lihat saja." Soonyoung sangat yakit dengan ucapannya. Jihoon menggenggam tangan Soonyoung dan meremsnya kala melihat punggung Wonwoo yang biasanya tegap kini kehilangan pendiriannya.

Seminggu Wonwoo mendiamkan Mingyu. Ia berharap dengan kediamannya Mingyu akan menanyakan keadaannya dan menghiburnya. Wonwoo berekspektasi terlalu tinggi pada kekasihnya itu. Mingyu bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli. Memang Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya di hari pertama ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Tapi kemudian lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya dan meninggalkan rumah beserta Wonwoo yang sudah tidak memilik hati yang berwujud.

~ Broken Angel ~

Selama seminggu itu pula Wonwoo sering memergoki kencan Mingyu. Iya, Wonwoo sudah tahu jika kedua lelaki itu menjalin hubungan. Bukankah itu berarti Mingyu berselingkuh darinya? Bukankah itu berarti Mingyu mengkhianati ikrar kesetiaan yang mereka ucapkan dulu lama sekali? Mingyu mungkin lupa dan Wonwoo tidak berniat menegurnya karena kelupaannya itu.

Wonwoo adalah sesosok malaikat berwujud manusia. Kini malaikat itu sudah tidak dapat terbang lagi. Sebelah sayapnya patah, mengeluarkan darah merah yang sekejab menodai helaian lembut bulu-bulu cintanya. Wonwoo sudah tidak dapat kembali ke surga, dan ia juga sudah tidak mendapatkan kenyamanannya di dunia yang sempat diklaimnya sebagai hidupnya.

"Ibu, ku rasa sudah waktunya aku pergi." Wonwoo mengungkapkan pemikiran hatinya kepada ibu Mingyu pada suatu malam.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu, sayang?" Sang ibu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, Bu."

"Kau tidak memiliki tugas apapun untuk kau selesaikan, Wonwoo-ya. Sampai kapanpun ini adalah rumahmu." Sang ibu mulai menangkap arah pembicaraan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng seraya mengelus lembut punggung tangan sang ibu. "Aku benar-benar sudah selesai. Ia sudah tidak membutuhkan ku lagi. Hidupnya sudah kembali dengan sempurna."

"Tidak. Jangan bicara seperti itu." Air mata mulai membuat penghilatan wanita di depan Wonwoo itu menjadi sedikit buram.

"Ibu, kau tahu kan jika aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua? Aku mencintai kalian dengan sepenuh hati dan hidupku." Ibu Mingyu mengangguk. Setetes air mata menetes menimpa tautan tangannya dengan Wonwoo.

Helaan nafas berhembus dengan berat. Wonwoo menghapus lelehan air di pipi yang tidak terlalu kencang lagi milik sang Ibu.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Dulu mata ini sudah terlalu banyak membuang airnya dengan percuma. Jadi jangan keluarkan lagi, terlebih itu karenaku. Jangan, Bu, ku mohon." Tangis ibu Mingyu pecah. Ia berhamburan dalam pelukan Wonwoo. Di pintu kamar, sang ayah yang melihat itu semua melepaskan kaca matanya dan mengusap ujung matanya yang juga mulai membasah. Sang kepala keluarga berjalan mendekat pada dua orang yang disayanginya itu dan memluk mereka berdua. Guncangan kecil terlihat pada punggung tegap lelaki tua itu.

Malam itu kediaman Kim dilingkupi perasaan haru dan kesedihan mendalam. Sang ibu yang kehilangan anak keduanya. Sang ayah yang kehilangan tanggungjawabnya pada sosok mungil puteranya. Dan sang anak, Wonwoo, yang meskipun tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka tapi merasa telah mematahkan sayapnya yang lain. Kini kedua sayapnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Keduanya tidak bisa digunakannya lagi untuk kembali ke nirwana. Saat rembulan semakin tinggi bertengger di langit malam, Jeon Wonwoo bergelung di ranjangnya dengan separuh nyawa yang memudar.

~ Broken Angel ~

Entah memang tidak peduli atau hanya tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali, Mingyu bahkan tidak menyadari keabsenan Wonwoo dalam beberapa hari ini. Lelaki itu masih menjalani kesehariannya dengan begitu riang. Ia bahkan tidak menangkap gurat kecemasan dan kesedihan pada mata kedua orang tuanya. Mingyu seperti berjalan dalam dunianya sendiri.

Dua minggu berlalu dan Mingyu kembali ke rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Pertemuannya dengan Jihoon dan soonyoung tadi membuatnya tersentak kaget, seperti tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Pembicarannya dengan pasangan mungil itu terulang kembali.

" _Lihatlah bagaimana bahagianya dirimu sekarang." Nada penuh sindiran keluar dari mulut si mungil Jihoon. Di sebelahnyaSoonyoung menancapkan pandangan tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya hanya bermodalkan itu._

" _Kenapa kau sesinis itu, Jihoon-ah?" Mingyu mencoba berbicara dengan nada santai. Sementara Minghao yang terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabat Mingyu itu hanya menunduk menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Mingyu. Pengecut._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu senang melihat kebahagianmu di sini. Kau terlihat sangat menikmati kencanmu." Mingyu tahu itu bukan kalimat penuuh kebahagiaan._

" _Tentu saja Jihoon-ah. Siapa yang tidak akan behagia dengan cinta yang masih bermekaran. Bahkan dunia ini terasa hanya milik mereka berdua. Oh, lihatlah bahkan pipi kekasihnya merona dengan hebat." Tuding Soonyoung sarkastis._

" _Hey, kalian sudah keterlaluan jika ingin tahu." Mingyu mulai gerah mendengar sindiran-sindiran kedua sahabatnya itu._

" _Hah? Kami keterlaluan? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak tahu diri jika begitu."_

" _Jaga ucapanmu Lee Jihoon!" Bentak Mingyu._

" _Kau yang sebaiknya menjaga ucapanmu, Kim Mingyu!" Soonyoung malah membentaknya balik._

" _Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian jadi aneh begini?" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

" _Kau lelaki tidak berhati. Cinta barumu ini membutakanmu. Sekarang apapun yang terjadi padamu kami tidak akan peduli sama sekali." Jihoon memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan menusuk. Jika itu belati atau pedang, dipastikan Mingyu akan berdarah bahkan bisa saja ia teluka dengan parah._

" _Aku tidak mengerti. Ada apa ini?" teriak Mingyu. Minghao bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kedua matanya, ia terlalu takut._

" _Pulang dan tanyakan pada ibumu apa yang terjadi. Berhentilah menjadi orang brengsek, Kim Mingyu." Jihoon menjerit. Soonyoung menggenggam bahu kecil Jihoon._

" _Kau menyakitinya, kau menghancurkannya, kau mematahkan sayap malaikat itu. Kau menghancurkan hati malaikat itu. Kau lelaki brengsek yang tidak punya hati." Jihoon terduduk. Tangisnya pecah. Soonyoung segera membawa kekasihnya dalam pelukannya._

 _Sementara Mingyu terdiam. Seolah baru tersadar. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Perasaannya memburuk. Kakinya melemas. Tapi ada sesuatu dari dalam hatinya yang menyuruhnya melangkah, menyuruhnya berlari dan mencapai rumahnya dengan segera. Perasaan mingyu memburuk dalam sedetik._

 _Minghao hanya mampu meneriakkan nama Mingyu berulang kali. tapi lelaki yang baru beberapa mingggu nenjadi pacarnya itu berlari memecah angin. Suaranya seolah lenyap sebelum mencapai pendengaran Mingyu. Mingyu melupakan semua di belakangnya. Ia terlalu takut untuk berbalik._

Ibu Mingyu hanya terdiam menanggapi puteranya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu. Entah ia ingin menghukum anaknya atau ia tidak sanggup mengucapkan nama seseorang yang sudah banyak tersakiti karena keluarganya.

"Ibu jawab aku. Kemana Wonwoo? Ku mohon jawablah." Mingyu mencengkeram pundak ibunya, sedikit meremasnya. Tapi sang ibu seolah mati rasa. Tidak dirasakannya rasa perih dari jemari puteranya yang menekan kulitnya.

"Demi tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dimana Wonwoo?" Mingyu berbalik dan menarik rambutnya kasar. Sesampainya di rumah ia segera ke kamar Wonwoo dan menemukan kamar itu sudah kosong dari barang-barang milik Wonwoo. Hanya segala fasilitas kamar yang tertata rapi di tempatnya semula. Bahkan aroma Wonwoo juga sudah memudar, tergantikan dengan bau apik ruangan tak berpenghuni.

"Ia sudah pergi." Satu jawaban dari ayanya yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Mingyu terjatuh. Pergi? Ia tidak pernah memikirkan jika Wonwoo akan pergi. Tidak mungkin, ini hanyalah sandiwara.

"Ayah, ku mohon jangan mempermainkanku. Dimana Wonwoo?"

"Tidak ada alasan ia tetap berada di sini." Ayahnya berujar tanpa melihat ke arah putera semata wayangnya. Mingyu mencoba memahami ucapan ayahnya. Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin. Wonwoo tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Ibu, jawablah aku. Wonwoo tidak mungkin pergi kan, Bu?" Mingyu bergetar. Perasaan takut menghantamnya. Bayangan Wonwoo yang menghilang meremas jantungnya.

"Itulah kenyataannya. Sadarlah dan sesali semuanya." Ibunya berkata ketus kemudian beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Sang ibu memasuki kamar dan berdian di sana. Ia tidak sanggup melihat keterpurukan puteranya. Tetapi ia juga tida sanggup membayangkan bagaimana sakit dan hancurnya Wonwoo beberapa waktu yang lalu. Nyonya Kim menangis karena kedua anaknya yang sama-sama terluka.

"Ayah..." Mingyu menangis. Tuan Kim mendatanginya dan memeluk Mingyu.

"Sdarlah Mingyu-ya. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Biarkan Wonwoo bahagia dengan pilihannya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan semakin hancur jika berada di sini."

"Ini salah ku kan, ayah? Wonwoo pergi karena ku, kan?" Tuan Kim tidak menjawab. Tapi tepukan di punggung Mingyu membuktikan jika itu benar. Mingyu semakin terisak. Ia merasa hatinyasangat sakit. Nafasnya sesak. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya panas seketika.

Selama ini Mingyu beranggapan Wonwoo baik-baik saja karena Wonwoo tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya. Wonwoo tidak pernah membantah atau memprotes apapun. Ia juga tidak meminta atau menanyainya dengan pertanyaan apapun, selain tentang apakah ia memakai narkoba lagi. Lalu bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo bisa memutuskan hal sebesar ini? Mingyu kira Wonwoo tidak punya tempat untuk pergi selain padanya. Mingyu pikir Wonwoo akan selalu bersamanya.

Mingyu lupa jika Wonwoo tidak berucap, tapi bertindak. Mingyu lupa jika Wonwoo bukan tipe terbuka, tetapi diam dalam perlakuan-perlakuan lembutnya. Wonwoo bukan lelaki frontal, tapi ia lelaki kuat yang selalu berada di belakang Mingyu. Dan Mingyu bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa hati Wonwoo terlalu bersih dan tulus.

Ketika Mingyu menyadari semuanya. Ia sudah sangat terlambat. Sang malaikat sudah pergi. Mingyu tahu malaikat itu tidak mungkin kembali ke surganya, kedua sayapnya sudah patah dan hatinya sudah remuk. Dan sebuah lubang penyesalan terbentuk di dalam hati Mingyu, menempus sampai nuraninya. Ia bersalah pada Tuhan karena menyakiti malaikatnya. Bisakah Mingyu diampuni?

* END *


End file.
